


Back Rubs

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred offers Hermione a back rub.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Back Rubs

Hermione leaned forward from her position on the couch and rubbed the back of her neck. She arched her back and rolled her head left and right, but the pain between her shoulder blades persisted.

“You ok, babe?” Fred asked, placing a gentle hand on her lower back.

“I think I slept weird last night, and now my back hurts.”

“Turn around.”

Fred placed the book he’d been reading onto the coffee table and shifted to face Hermione who now had her back to him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began pressing gentle circles with his thumbs.


End file.
